


Surviving Stark Family Tribute: Blood Sings

by cricket_aria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships of Gratitude and Resentment and Loyalty and Love, Family, Fanvid, Gen, Song: Bad Blood (Bastille)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Summary: The original plan had been for this to focus mostly on Sansa, about her family, it ended up being more evenly split than planned so family tribute it is!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Surviving Stark Family Tribute: Blood Sings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



> The original plan had been for this to focus mostly on Sansa, about her family, it ended up being more evenly split than planned so family tribute it is!


End file.
